Unica
by Hika-Uchiha
Summary: Al conocerla esa noche en el club, Sasuke la proclamo como su próxima aventura. Lo que le pareció divertido al principio a Sasuke es que ella tiene 28 años, sería una de sus otros juguetes más interesantes. Esta vez jugaría a la relación a espaldas de su actual novia.


**Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores… vengo entre semana para publicar este songfic, que es mi regalo de cumpleaños para una de mis grandes amigas y compañeras, se podría decir que es como mi hermana mayor (además de que nació antes que yo :3 ) y la aprecio mucho... Espero que estés leyendo esto Suheiri Unnie, ya estas mas viejita que ayer jajajajajaja…**

**La canción en la que base es "****_No more perfume on you_****" de Teen Top y "****_Only One_****" de B1A4, es como una combinación de situaciones de las dos canciones, la cual es una de las favoritas de mi Unnie… En mi opinión las temáticas de las dos canciones no son muy compartibles, sin embargo trate de acomodarla de la mejor manera para que vayan concordando a lo que se narra.**

**En la letra de "****_No more perfume on you_****" hay una palabra en especial que quiero aclarar antes de que empiecen a leer para que le entiendan: **

**Noona - **es como los chicos **(en Corea del Sur) **se refieren a sus hermanas mayores, amigas mayores o novias mayores…

**Ejemplo: **Si yo (soy mujer) tengo 17 años y tengo un amigo "X" que tiene 14 años, el me dice Renata noona (Renata es mi verdadero nombre) por respeto al ser mayor que él, también se usa en la misma situación si es por cariño.

**Espero que le hayan entendido a la explicación de la palabra noona, sin más retardos…!A leer se ha dicho!**

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishimoto-sama, yo solo los utilizo para hacer este regalo con mucho cariño para mi Unnie (se nota que la quiero mucho…)**

**Universo Alterno – Cambio en las edades originales**

- Dialogo –

- "Pensamientos" –

_Recuerdo_

**Canción No more perfume on you**

**Canción Only One**

* * *

_Durante lo que llevaba de la noche en ese ruidoso y concurrido club nocturno, tuvo que soportar el parloteo de su rubio mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki, quien parecía no cansarse de hablar aunque él le respondiera de la manera más cortante o simplemente lo ignorara._

_- ¿Por qué nunca te he conocido una novia que te dure más de 3 meses? – pregunta el rubio muy curioso ante el tema de las relaciones "amorosas" del Uchiha._

_- Creo que solo por diversión, sabes mejor que nadie, que yo nunca tomo en serio a las chicas con las que salgo… – se revuelve el cabello azabache con fastidio y deja salir un profundo suspiro. Con todas las chicas que él ha salido siempre es lo mismo, solo buscan a una cara bonita forrado en dinero y con eso son felices, sin embargo en un tipo de venganza, solo las usaba para entretenerse y jugar a lo que le plazca, el pensaba " Si quieren estar tan ansiosamente conmigo, que se atengan a las consecuencias…"_

_- Supongo que nunca cambiaras esa actitud de playboy… - de cierta manera Sasuke se sintió un poco celoso y molesto, el nunca había sentido algo fuerte por una chica como lo hacía su amigo, además de que lo vea como un caso perdido en compromisos, eso dañaba su orgullo. El normalmente si tenía una relación no era nada oficial, ni duradero, solo algo pasajero que le saciaba sus deseos carnales y hormonales que todo hombre joven alguna vez tiene. A sus 20 años nunca había tomado a alguna chica de forma seria – ¿Cómo es tu chica ideal?_

_- Hmp – el Uchiha se limito a responder eso, si es que se le puede calificar como palabra – "¿Qué pretende el idiota? No necesito una nueva novia…"_

_- Sabiendo cómo eres… debe ser alguien silenciosa y tranquila… - Naruto trataba de encontrar más datos relevantes en su mente mientras a la vez tomaba una bebida mirando detalladamente al Uchiha - !Arggg! No se me ocurre nada… Las únicas personas que se que de verdad quieres son Itachi y tu ma… - !Bingo! La respuesta llego a su mente - !Ya se teme! Tiene que ser parecida a tu madre… - miro directamente al Uchiha dando su idea hasta que vio una larga cabellera azul índigo unas cuantas mesas atrás del Uchiha - !Mira Sasuke- teme!_

**Noona tu perfume, es tan tan dulce~  
Nadie a mi alrededor tiene ese aroma en su cuerpo~**

Noona tu maquillaje, es muy muy bonita

**Aunque no puedo creerlo**,

**esta noona tan bonita es mía**

Desde ese momento en ese club, Sasuke empezó a conocer a la enigmática Hinata Hyuga: una mujer silenciosa, reservada, cálida y muy solitaria, exitosa en su trabajo como líder de "Byakugan Corp", una empresa originaria de América; poseedora de una complexión delgada y perfectamente proporcionada, que le daba ese aire característico de madurez e inocencia a la vez, sus ojos eran de un color perlado que te absorbía al instante de mirar directamente, largo cabello azul índigo y un delicioso olor a lavanda te confundía los sentidos. La Hyuga es demasiado parecida a su adorada madre.

Al conocerla esa noche en el club, Sasuke la proclamo como su próxima aventura. Lo que le pareció divertido al principio a Sasuke es que ella tiene 28 años, sería una de sus otros juguetes más interesantes. Esta vez jugaría a la relación a espaldas de su actual novia, Sakura Haruno.

**Noona cuando estoy contigo  
Me siento como un hombre de verdad  
(Sin darme cuenta mis hombros se levantan)**

Cuando pones tus manos sobre mi espalda  
Siento que tengo el mundo entero en mis manos!  
Pero…

Para tener esa juventud, Sasuke se sentía el rey del mundo, que todo lo hace y deshace, ya que era estaba bañado en dinero, un perfecto estudiante a quien sus padres no le reclamaban como a su mejor amigo; era endemoniadamente apuesto, que hasta mujeres mayores se interesaban en el, como el caso de Hinata, quien exactamente no lo busco a él, sino que el revés, aunque eso no importaba, solo se dejaba mimar por el Uchiha sin poner protestas, incluyendo las advertencias y consecuencias que eso traía hacia ella.

Muchos dirían que solo era un mocoso inmaduro que se siente un adulto, sin embargo a pesar de su joven edad, su mentalidad era lo de todo un hombre experimentado. Se sentía orgulloso de eso, ya que así podría comprender mejor a su nueva adquisición y hablar su mismo lenguaje, para no quedar como un idiota que solo la utilizaba para pasar el rato, pero pensándolo bien, desde el principio ese era su propósito, pero el encontraría en ella "un lugar soleado" que mitigaría el frio de su monótona vida.

**No uses mas perfume  
Sino mi novia se enterará  
No te pongas brillos~  
No puedo dejar que se peguen en mi ropa**

**Noona, eres mi noona pero  
Si realmente te gusto, si es verdad…  
No digas nada más  
Haz lo que te digo, hazlo bien  
No uses mas perfume.**

Sasuke siempre se comunicaba con Hinata por medio de mensajes o llamadas desde un teléfono extra que tenia, en su interior miles de cálidas y desconocidas emociones se juntaban y lo llenaban cada vez que pasaban las horas y aun así ellos todavía tenían tema de conversación, para su desgracia él no se podía expresar libremente ya que la maniática ojijade siempre lo interrumpía por alguna tontería típica en chicas de su edad. Sin duda ella tendría que hacer un sacrificio para poder seguir viéndose y no ser descubiertos por Sakura.

_Los dos se encontraban en un restaurante cercano a la universidad a la cual Sasuke asistía y a la oficina temporal de Hinata, estaban en un silencio cómodo para los dos, ya que ellos no tenían necesidad de forzar un platica sin fundamentos, solamente disfrutar de la compañía silenciosa del otro. _

_- Hyuga….no es por ser grosero, pero ya no uses perfume… "No quiero que esto acabe" - el juego por primera vez se le estaba saliendo de las manos, ya que Sakura encontró en una de sus chamarras un olor que le pareció sospechoso, el cual resulto ser el de Hinata; se estaba descuidando y él no quería perder esa extraña forma estar con ella, ya que el empezó a desarrollar sentimientos por ella, y tenía sus dudas al respecto, era mejor prevenir y que Sakura siguiera cubriendo las apariencias._

_- Como tú quieras Sasuke… "Debe de ser por su novia…" - el pelinegro apreciaba de cierta forma su abstinencia de hacer preguntas innecesarias, debido a que el odiaba mencionar a la pelirrosa cuando estaba con ella, y la peliazul automáticamente lo podía leer como un libro abierto en tan poco tiempo._

Normalmente sus encuentros no eran muy llamativos, ya que a pesar de su privilegiada posición social, la Hyuga era muy sencilla y él aprendió sin darse cuenta todo lo que a ella le gusta o disgusta, como por ejemplo adora cocinar cualquier tipo de platillos, sobre todo los de repostería, pero no le gusta que alguien cocine por ella, porque cree que lo hace por obligación; su fascinación desde niña son los dulces y rollos de canela, además de que no le gustan son los cangrejos y los camarones; ayuda de corazón a cualquier persona, pero ella se preocupa por ella como ultimo en su lista de preocupaciones.

**Llora cuando quieras llorar, no contengas tu tristeza  
Te abrazaré para que vuelvas a sonreír  
Cuando estés cansada te prestaré mi hombro para que descanses.**

**Ruego que no llores en tus sueños  
Yo sé que llegaras lejos en tu vida  
Aunque este mundo trate de mirarte con una vista reducida  
Puedo decir con seguridad que… Tú Eres La Única**

El Uchiha descubrió que Hinata a pesar de parecer indiferente y racional a lo que sucede a su alrededor, solo usaba una máscara como el antes de conocerla, comparaba su corazón con una pequeña planta en crecimiento: si es atendida con amor y delicados cuidados, esta estaría radiante y florecería de una hermosa manera; sin embargo si se le descuidaba y maltrataba, marchitaría de forma lenta y quedaría sumida en la oscuridad, muriendo sin hacer el menor ruido posible.

La fragilidad y ternura era algo que el ojinegro por primera vez veía en alguien más exceptuando a su progenitora. Hinata era una mujer maravillosa en todos los sentidos, siendo también reflexiva, serena, muy educada, bondadosa y algo inocente, se sentía un miserable por buscarla con el propósito de jugar con ella como pasatiempo.

- "No te merezco… Eres sin duda única en mi vida… La mujer perfecta…" - por otro lado Sasuke acostado en la cama de la Hyuga, acariciaba el cabello suave y sedoso de la ojiperla, quien se encontraba durmiendo profundamente debido a desvelarse toda la noche anterior por terminar de revisar y corregir documentos enviados desde América. Inconscientemente sabia que el Uchiha estaba con ella dormida sobre él, ya que sentía una increíble paz y comodidad, además de que conocía a pocas personas que les gustara tocar su cabello tanto como al joven, al parecer a los dos les resultaba cómodo estar así por mucho tiempo sin que se aburrieran, y los mas relajante en el caso de él, es que adoraba su olor a lavanda – "Esta es la decisión correcta" – sin hacer movimientos bruscos, saca su celular de su pantalón y empieza a teclear un mensaje para la escandalosa pelirrosa, el sabia que eso era lo mejor, ella tendría que superar ese obsesivo amor por él en algún momento.

Se sentía más libre y ligero, esa era la primera vez que al terminar con una de sus relaciones pasajeras no sentía que se estaba aburriendo, si no que se sentía extrañamente emocionado y ansioso por que la Hyuga despertara, para darle la noticia, el tenia claro que es lo que sentía por ella, por suerte él puede confiar en los consejos de Naruto e Itachi, ellos no le mentirían ya que lo conocen mejor de lo que el mismo lo hace. Solo faltaba convencer a la Hyuga que lo suyo no era algo malo y saber si ella le correspondía.

En cambio, Hinata durante ese tiempo, pudo aprender a relajarse con Sasuke y saber que es lo que se siente al hacer algo prohibido, ya que no solo el chico tenía novia, hasta donde ella sabía antes de dormirse, sino que también era apenas hombre en el proceso de madurar y que todavía le faltaban cosas por vivir, aunque de los dos, el que daba consejos terminaba siendo él, sirviéndole como un soporte.

**Noona tu cuerpo, es tan tan sexy  
Todo el mundo dice** **que eres 10 puntos de 10**

**Noona cuando estoy contigo  
Me siento como un hombre de verdad  
(Sin darme cuenta mis hombros se levantan)**

Siempre era lo mismo cuando salía con su lo que alguna vez el llamo "Juguete Interesante", ahora para el ella significaba más que diversión pasajera. Cuando salían juntos sin miedo a ser descubiertos, llamaban la atención tanto de hombres como de mujeres, lo cual le llenaba el ego hasta no más poder y le molestaba de cierta manera que no podía estar tranquilo en compañía de ella, algunos a él lo miraban curiosos por la diferencia de edad y otros celosos, al parecer la Hyuga era conocida en Japón a pesar de venir de América por negocios temporalmente.

Muchos hombres la observaban embobados ante tal belleza, todo de ella era atrayente, y más cuando se usa vestidos en negro que la hacen resaltar al instante por su piel, Sasuke no podía controlar sus celos y la ira de que la vieran de esa forma, pero siempre cuando iba a golpear uno que otro rostro, una simple sonrisa de la ojiperla lo tranquilizaba de una manera impresionante.

**No frunzas el ceño nunca más  
Noona eres hermosa cuando sonríes  
Así que no digas nada más, nunca  
Sólo escúchame, eres lo mejor que tengo**

**Encuentra tus sueños rotos de nuevo, no digas que no puedes  
Yo te ayudaré a hacerlos realidad  
Cuando sientas que no puedes respirar,  
Cierra tus ojos por un momento y piensa en tu futuro**

**Yo te protegeré y permaneceré a tu lado cuando caigan tus lágrimas,**

**Descansa sin preocupaciones en mis brazos  
La tristeza formada en tus ojos no caerá  
En tus sueños aparecen nubes negras**

**Pero tu sonríe, no guardes tu dolor nunca más,  
Sólo lánzalo alto hacia el cielo.**

**Quiero ir hacia el final  
Abre tus alas cerradas y toma mi mano.  
No llores de nuevo**

Varias veces ella se había derrumbado frente a él, sus hermosos ojos se nublaban por las gruesas lágrimas que solo expresaban como se sentía en su interior, sacando la frustración que suprimía frente a todos usando una careta de serenidad.

Ella desde muy joven había tenido problemas con su padre, ya que la culpaba de la muerte de su querida madre, además de que el parecido entre ella era demasiado exacto, tanto que a él le dolía con tan solo verla, así que Hinata evitaba a toda costa estar en su presencia, su corazón ya tenía demasiadas cicatrices de desprecios del pasado como para agregarle más en el presente, prefería velar por su progenitor desde las sombras, como siempre lo hizo desde niña, evitando que el cometiera una locura por no aceptar la realidad.

Al Uchiha se le rompía el corazón al verla en ese estado tan frio y doloroso, lo único que él podía hacer era acercarse a ella y abrazarla con mucho cariño, tratando de reconfortarla y brindarle una forma de desahogo de todos esos malos sentimientos que lastimaban el puro corazón de la Hyuga.

- Llora… No te contengas – la abraza de forma posesiva y protectora, ella esconde su cara en su pecho, para después empezar a sentir la humedad en su pecho. Odia que ella viviera todo eso por sí sola, para él la Hyuga merecía lo mejor del mundo, nada de tristezas o heridas. Se preguntaba cómo es que estando en esas situaciones de oscuridad y dolor, ella seguía siendo una criatura de hermosos sentimientos, con infinita luz en sus ojos y en sus sinceras sonrisas… El admiraba se determinación, pero ella no merecía estar sufriendo por si sola – no guardes sus tristezas…

- G-gracias Sa-Sasuke… - ella le dice entre los gimoteos, tratando de controlar su respiración y aferrando al Uchiha entre sus brazos, era como un hermoso soporte para ella, además de que con el pasar del tiempo, el se convirtió en una persona importante, más de lo que podía admitir, ya que con sus cuidados y cariños, se gano su corazón y sus sentimientos.

Desde que Sasuke se dio cuenta de su silencioso sufrimiento, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lloro frente a alguien, dejando de lado los protocolos que le habían enseñado en su familia, ya que ella no podría seguir engañándolo con esa careta de indiferencia hacia el sufrimiento.

- Como me gustaría siempre mantener una hermosa sonrisa en tu cara… - murmuraba tratando de tranquilizarla y confortarla, acariciando su cabello con mucha delicadeza, él le abriría su corazón y expresaría esos extraños sentimientos hacia ella – Al principio pensé que solo sería algo pasajero y sin importancia, pero con el paso del tiempo junto a ti, explore tu verdadero ser… Debido a ti cada die era mejor que el anterior, comencé a desarrollar emociones muy desconocidas hacia a ti, no me importa la edad, la clase social, nada… - entre sus brazos la sintió estremecerse y aferrarlo con más fuerza, era como un permiso para continuar hablando –las noches que no puedas dormir, estaré ahí para arrullarte… Yo seré todo lo que tú quieras con la condición de que tú me aceptes y te quedes a mi lado…

- Sasuke… - ella levanta lentamente su cabeza del pecho del Uchiha y lo mira fijamente, sus oscuros ojos expresaban mucho más de lo que él dijo, ella sabía que para él era difícil expresarse con sinceridad. El Uchiha acerca una mano a su pálida cara y limpia los rastros de lágrimas de sus mejillas, para después sonreír de manera cálida y juntar sus labios con los de ella en un beso tierno y lleno de sentimientos cálidos y luminosos, como si fuera el primero de ambos, ellos sabían que habían encontrado en el otro a la persona indicada – Te a-amo, pero hay que p-pensar…. – Sasuke posa uno de sus dedos en la boca de Hinata de forma traviesa.

- No tienes que ponerte a razonar las consecuencias de esto… - acaricia sus mejillas, apareciendo al instante un ligero sonrojo – yo soy mayor de edad, además de que ya termine mis estudios de universidad, recuerda que me estuviste ayudando para los examenes… No te preocupes por el que dirán los demás, eso no cambiara que yo te haya elegido a ti… Mientras estés conmigo, no tendrás más tristezas en tu corazón, tratare de hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que seas feliz…

- Esta bien… - Hinata se sentía la mujer más feliz en el mundo gracias a ese "mocoso inmaduro" como ella lo llamaba en los primeros días que el la buscaba a ella para salir - ¿Te g-gustaría ir a América a conocer a mi fa-familia?

- Es una buena idea, mientras sea contigo, ni importa el lugar, ni el tiempo… -

….

**Quien sabe que me comí para escribir este songfic… Me quedo muy cursi, pero al saber que es para mi Unnie, pensé que a ella le gusta todo eso, así que hay que complacerla por su cumpleaños…**

**Espero les haya gustado si es que llegaron hasta aquí… Dejen sus comentarios y nos leemos hasta el próximo fin de semana…**

**Atte: Hika-chan**


End file.
